Unhappy Valentine?
by Treelow955
Summary: Naru sends the team Valentine's day cards at Madoka's suggestion. Rated T to be safe.


**A/N:- This is my first ever fanfic, so please go easy on me. Yes, I know Valentine's day was last week, but this suddenly popped into my brain.**

**Disclaimer:- I own nothing but the plot. (Wish I did though!)**

* * *

><p>Unhappy Valentine's Day?<p>

It was just another normal day in the SPR office. Well as normal as it could get for Valentine's Day. There hadn't been any calls for new cases and Naru had been shut in his office all day, thankfully.

Mai let out a sigh as she watched the minutes and hours tick by on her desk clock. It was almost 2:30. _3…2…1…and… _She thought just before…

"Mai, Tea!" Came Naru's voice through his door.

"Yes, Sir!" She shouted back as she got up and went to the kitchen. Mai had just finished filling and switching on the kettle when the rest of the gang came through the door.

"You'd better be taking me somewhere nice this evening, Old Man." Ayako stated, sitting down on one of the sofas in the reception area.

"Whatever you say, Old Lady!" Replied Monk, sitting opposite her.

John and Masako seemed to be having a deep discussion of their own as they also sat down just as Mai brought out a full tray of drinks for everyone.

"Yasuhara, could you take this to Lin for me whilst I take this to Naru?" She asked the only member of the team not sitting, sweetly.

"Sure thing. Anything for you." He replied with mock adoration, taking the cup from Mai.

**Meanwhile…**

Naru was sat at his desk staring into a mirror.

"Oh, Kazuya, you handsome devil you!" He proclaimed to his reflection just as a knock sounded on his door. Clearing his throat and putting the mirror away quickly he bid whoever it was enter.

"Naru, I've brought your tea and were you just talking to yourself?" Mai asked as she crossed the room with the cup of tea and placed it on his desk.

"No, of course not and even if I was I'm sure I would've had a much more intelligent conversation than I could ever have with you!" He replied smarmily. "By the way, I would like you to take these and distribute them among the slackers out there." He declared, handing her a stack of envelopes. "Plus Lin." He quickly added as she moved towards the door and closed it.

Mai stared down at the envelopes in her arms. They all looked the same and had no names on them. Curiosity piqued, she approached her teammates and did as she was told by handing them out.

"What are these?" Ayako asked loudly.

"I don't know, they're from Naru." Mai replied.

When everyone, including Lin who had come out of his office, had one they all started to open them. Inside the envelopes were identical cards with a single heart on them and, as they all started to read the inside, a range of different reactions were displayed.

John although confused, just shrugged and went back to his tea. Ayako was furious and ripped the card in two. Monk just started laughing. Masako looked disappointed and left the office. Lin just sighed, shook his head and went back to his office. Mai though was very vocal in her opinion of what the card said.

"That egotistical, narcissistic, self-important jerk! I can't believe he wrote that!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Naru came out of his office to see what the noise was all about and ran into a very angry Mai.

"I can't believe you wrote that you narcissistic jerk!" Mai yelled at him.

"Mai calm down. First of all blame Madoka not me, it was her idea. Secondly it took me all day to come up with that so you should be impressed and honoured at my genius." He replied smugly, thoroughly pleased with himself. Before Mai had time to reply Naru was suddenly tackled by Yasuhara who up to now had been rather quiet.

"Oh Naru, of course I'll be your valentine. I never knew you felt that way about me." He declared with mock affection.

"Get off me you idiot, I never said that!" Shouted Naru.

"So this was all Madoka's idea?"

"Yes. She rang me up insisting I send everyone Valentine's day cards."

"Uh-huh, I somehow doubt she wanted you to give us what you did, _Naru_." Mai spat, emphasizing the name she gave him.

"Whatever, I'm going back to work now, something which you should be doing instead of having tea parties in here." He retorted, gesturing to the array of empty cups and glasses on the table then moving back into his office and closing the door firmly.

Mai let out an irritated sigh before looking back down at the slightly crumpled card in her hand which read:-

To (Your name here)

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I know that you love me

Because I love me too!

Aren't I great?

Kazuya Shibuya

CEO of Shibuya Psychic Research

* * *

><p><strong>AN:- There you have it folks. My first fanfic. Please read and review!**


End file.
